Things Are Going Well
by Judroozz
Summary: "she was a real woman with experience in life, in her job, in everything. But maybe that was just what he needed" my take on Addison's apology to Alex after the almost-kiss. Addex/Addisex


**A/N: Basically my take on Addison's apology after the almost-kiss, because that just sucked.:P Alex's thinking about Meredith's earlier question(how's it going with Addison) when she wanted to know about her niece when he walks into the NICU.**

**Hope you like it!:)**

_Hey, how's it going with Addison?_

That's what Meredith had asked him just a few moments ago, and he had stuttered and made a fool out of himself. And why? Because he liked her, as in really liked her, and he wanted her to know that _before_ the rest of the hospital would know. That didn't make it any easier of course.

He looked at her as she stood there checking up on Laura Grey, head bowed and peaceful. He had almost kissed that woman, almost. He wished he could change that word into often or something like that, because he really hated it. Almost kissing her but not really. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside, greeting her when she looked up.

"Hey," he spoke, a smile tugging at the right corner of his mouth.

She gave him a half smile as she greeted him back before looking down again. She glanced down at Laura Grey a couple of times before looking at him again as she said "haven't seen you in the last couple of days."

"Yeah," he breathed out, quickly giving her some made up reasons, silently cursing himself for lying because he really did want to tell her the truth, and adding "It's been pretty chaotic."

She looked at him for a moment and he realized that last part had really sounded nervous, as if he was scared, which he wasn't. Or maybe just a little. He watched her walk around Laura Grey and stop in front of him, crossing her arms in front of her chest and trying to be all business.

"Look, Karev, I'm your attending," she told him as the door fell closed behind him, pausing for a moment to find the words. "I'm sorry about what happened, it's been, uhm, a weird week," she explained, and nodded when she said the last part to give her words more strength while her voice almost broke, "for me, uhm, so I normally…" she continued, taking a deep breath and looking at him. "Anyway, I apologize," she told him, looking at him to see if he understood and excepted her apology. Was it just him or had she glanced to the right when she said that she was sorry about what happened? Wasn't that a sign of lying? Maybe she was just as not sorry about it as he was? Which would be not sorry at all. But then why was she apologizing? He knew it was wrong because she was his attending and all, but he really didn't want her to apologize, he wanted the opposite.

Instead of commenting on her apology, which must have been hard to say, he asked her about Laura Grey. He didn't even know what exactly he was saying, because his mind was occupied with coming up with a way to tell her what he really wanted.

"Yeah," Addison answered, interrupting his thoughts and looking at the little girl again, "actually, uhm, she had her first diaper change today," she told him with a lovely smile and looked at him.

Smiling back at her he couldn't help but feel relieved that she was smiling again. "That's good," he spoke with a nod, wishing she wouldn't turn around and hide her smile again.

"Yeah, it is," she said softly, sounding a little absentminded as she turned her back to him and focused on Laura Grey again.

He looked at her for a moment, wondering what he should do. Just leave it there and be normal colleagues with her again, like nothing had happened? Or tell her and have the chance to be something more? He wanted to be something more, that he knew. He had feelings for her, real feelings, like the feelings he had had for Izzie, but more, faster, deeper. And once again, they scared him to death. Only the difference here was that he kind of felt like an inexperienced little boy around her. Not because she was intimidating or anything, but just because she was a real _woman _with experience in life, in her job, in everything. But maybe that was just what he needed.

He slowly stepped closer without taking his eyes off her and told himself that he really had to come up with a plan, and fast. She looked up in surprise when he stood close next to her and he gazed into her eyes.

"Did you mean it?" he asked softly.

She frowned in confusion. "Did I mean what?"

"Look, I know you're my attending. I know, okay? But, I'm not sorry about what happened because I liked it and… I like you, a lot."

"Karev, I'm your-" she started before he cut her off.

"boss, I _know_ that. But that's not an excuse, everybody's doing it, so that shouldn't matter." He was starting to get annoyed because he had really thought she felt the same way.

"Well…" she started, searching for an excuse and finding none. She sighed deeply and looked at him, the silence filling the air. "I like you too."

He smirked happily and closed the gap between them before she could say another word, giving both of them what they had wanted for quite a while. She responded almost instantly and slowly moved her hands upwards, letting one toy with his short hair and the other caress his cheek. Putting his hands on her hips he guided her towards the wall on his left until she was pushed against it, causing her to let out an uncharacteristic. He wrapped his arms around her waist so she was as close as possible before deepening the kiss and smirking when she moaned. His hand soon occupied themselves with wandering up and down her body as his mouth devoured hers, loving the feel of her lips against his. One of his hands wandered to her ass and as he squeezed it firmly she gasped and bucked her hips against his. He groaned when she rubbed against his already growing erection and she giggled again, a thing he was very sure of only a select few had had the pleasure of hearing. Addison Forbes Montgomery wasn't one to giggle, but he was very sure she was a different person when it came to being as 'intimate' as they were at that moment.

"Somebody's excited," she muttered seductively between kisses. When she pushed her upper body even closer to his he realized she, too, was getting aroused and that they might have to take it somewhere else because it wouldn't be right to do those 'intimate' things in front of Laura Grey.

"Looks like he's not the only one," he whispered back as he trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck, effectively creating a hickey, and his hand grazed her breast, causing her to moan once again before she lowered her head to capture his lips again.

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and he pushed her further up again the wall. The kiss was getting more heated by the second when suddenly the door opened and Meredith burst in, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw them. "So _that_'s how it's going with Addison."

**A/N: So, there you have it. I hope you liked it and it would be **_**really**_** sweet of you if you would take those few secs to review!:)**


End file.
